1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to frequency translation, phase-shifting, and applications of the same, including but not limited to antenna applications.
2. Related Art
Various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, phase shifting and filtering. Also, schemes exist for signal reception in the face of potential jamming signals.